Vordo Who?
by Cristi0819
Summary: A one-shot based off book 17.  Please R&R.


Disclaimer: These wonderful characters were created and are owned by Janet Evanovich.

A/N: If you have not yet read "Smokin' Seventeen" you may want to skip this fic. It will play off a scene in the book. I was really annoyed by this scene in the book. Those of you that have read the book will know what I'm talking about and what the title means. We're not having any Vordo excuses in this smut. Also, I'm not planning to mention Morelli at all. We'll just pretend he doesn't exist for a few blissful pages of fiction. This is my first attempt at a smutty one-shot. Please read and review.

_Smokin' Seventeen, page 122:_

_I was trying to concentrate, but I was already a little buzzed from the wine. Ranger was close, and I wanted him even closer. He was warm, and he smelled faintly of something unbelievably appealing._

Vordo Who?

I was headed to RangeMan to have lunch with Ranger and look over a security system he wanted a woman's opinion about. I parked in the garage and headed up to his apartment on the 7th floor. He was waiting at his door, leaning against the frame, when I stepped off the elevator. As always, I was struck by his innate masculinity. He was a beautiful man, but he exuded such strength and authority that I would have been drawn to him anyway, even without his looks. He had on his usual work attire: all black SWAT gear, but had removed the visible weapons. His black t-shirt looked like it was about to give up the ghost and just let his biceps just rip it apart. His long black hair was tied back and he was watching me with a slight smile on his face.

"Looking good, Babe." Since it was so hot outside and I wanted to look nice today, I had worn a thin khaki cotton skirt and a light blue button up blouse with my new 4 inch beige stiletto's. He gave me a quick peck on the forehead and stepped aside to allow me to enter. He led me to a bar stool at the kitchen counter, where lunch was waiting. Ella had gone healthy today with smoked turkey sandwiches on whole-wheat bread. No chips, but the pickles were pretty good. After we ate, Ranger pulled out the information about the security system and explained that it was for a private family with two teenage daughters. He was concerned that RangeMan would inadvertently do something that infringed on their privacy and bring about a harassment suit.

Ranger stood behind me at the kitchen counter and pointed out various points on the blueprints. He was barely touching me, but I could feel the hardness of his body and feel his breath on my neck. I could also smell him; that indefinable smell that is uniquely Ranger. Bulgari and man. Bulgari and hot, sexy, badass man.

In a move very uncharacteristic of me, I let the back of my head drop down on his shoulder and leaned back into him. I felt him tense initially and then his arms came around me and he pulled me tight against him. His hands were flat against my stomach and his mouth started trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses against my neck. He raised one hand, put it against my cheek and turned my face towards him. His lips were closing in on mine and he paused and said, "I missed you, Babe" and then his mouth was on mine. His lips were soft and firm, his tongue hot as he caressed my mouth with his.

Just the feel of his mouth on mine and my body was begging for more. I turned in his arms and ran my hands along his chest. I reached down and lifted the hem of his shirt out of his pants. Ranger took over and pulled it off, and then started unbuttoning my shirt. He took in my white lacy bra and looked up to my eyes. "Are you sure about this? I don't want you to have a guilt attack."

"I'm sure, Ranger. I want you. No guilt." Apparently that was all he needed to hear. He unzipped my skirt and let it fall to the floor. I stood there now in only my stiletto's and my matching white, lacy bra and panty set. "God, you're beautiful. I know we've never made love in my bed, but it occurs to me that I've never had you on my kitchen counter, either." He said with a wolf-grin.

He put his hands around my waist and lifted me to the counter. He nudged his way between my legs, wrapped his hands in my hair and kissed me hard. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him into me. I could feel him hard against my stomach. He raised his hands and rubbed his thumbs against my nipples, making me groan. He broke the kiss before I knew it, my bra was off and his mouth was sucking one nipple and his fingers were tweaking the other. I was writhing against him and so desperate to feel him, I reached between us, unzipped his pants and wrapped my hand around him. Ranger's control snapped and he ripped my panties off and positioned himself to enter me. He stopped. I'm about to explode and he stopped. I tried to inch myself closer to him and his hands on my hips halted me. I looked up into his eyes and he said, "This won't be like last time. I want you. All of you." Before I could respond, he entered me in one long, smooth stroke.

I wrapped my legs back around him and held on for dear life. His mouth was everywhere, my lips, my breasts, my neck. All I could do was enjoy the ride. Ranger started slow, but increased his thrusts quickly, until I was crying out and begging for release. Ranger knew what I needed and started moving hard and fast, our bodies pounding together. He reached his hand between our bodies and flicked my clit once, sending me into orbit. I screamed as I came and clamped down on him. I felt his whole body tense inside me as he went over the edge. We stayed there for a moment, locked together, panting, my head on his chest and his forehead resting against my shoulder.

As I came down from my high and was able think half-way clearly again, I asked, "What did you mean before?" He raised himself so he wasn't leaning against me and put one of his hands on either side of my face. "I meant that I want this every day. I meant that you belong to me now. I meant that I don't want any other man to ever be where I just was. I meant that I'm in love with you."

He couldn't have shocked me more if he had told me that he and Tank were lovers. "You want me?" He nodded. "You love me?" He nodded again. I felt the most insane urge to laugh out loud and cry at the same time. "I love you, too."

Ranger gave me the full 1,000-watt smile and said, "Good, now we can get started on the bed."


End file.
